


three for three

by kurosukii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Bratty Reader, Choking, Creampie, Cumplay, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dumbification, Edging, F/M, Hair-pulling, Mating Press, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Panty Kink, Panty Sniffing, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Pussyjob, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Spit Kink, Swearing, Traffic Light System, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurosukii/pseuds/kurosukii
Summary: teasing your boyfriend iwaizumi hajime is one of your favorite pastimes, but it almost always ends up with him showing you exactly who's boss.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	three for three

**Author's Note:**

> minors DNI Pls (don't recommend this on tiktok i'm begging) (unedited)

you have to admit that you went too far with your antics this time. 

“accidentally” brushing your fingers against his crotch, making his cock tent in his slacks as he slightly stumbled on his words to his colleagues. making eye contact with him while quietly moaning when you took a bite of the delicious food served to your table. subtly rubbing your dress-clad ass on his front as he ushered both of you out of the restaurant, claiming that an emergency came up and he had to “deal” with it immediately.

the teasing didn’t end there, though. you were riling him up on the way home, knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel with half of his strength. you were duly expecting him to pull over and drag you to the backseat so he could pound your cunt until all you could do was chant his name like a prayer and finally cumming all over his fat cock. he didn’t do that though, and you were fairly disappointed.

you told him that and all he did was smirk at you, said you needed to be patient. his grip from the wheel loosened and he placed his warm hand on your thigh instead.

by the time hajime parked the car, you were reduced to tears because he edged and teased you until you begged him to _stop_. you were _so_ close to cumming. _twice_. his fingers were buried in your tight and wet cunt for the rest of the ride, lazily stroking your walls and thrusting them in and out, but never grazing your sweet spot or your clit. the places where you needed his long and thick fingers the _most_.

as you walked to the door of the apartment, you could feel the slick from your bare pussy spread around your thighs and you shivered when the cold breeze caressed the mess down there. hajime chuckled, clearly amused at your predicament, one hand in his pocket rubbing and playing with the red lace that he ordered you to remove before he tortured your cunt.

as you walked to the door of the apartment, you could feel the slick from your bare pussy spread around your thighs and you shivered when the cold breeze caressed the mess down there. hajime chuckled, clearly amused at your predicament, one hand in his pocket rubbing and playing with the red lace that he ordered you to remove before he tortured your cunt.

“bad girls don’t have the privilege of wearing panties. take them off and give them to daddy,” he had said, and before you knew it, you handed your damp panties to him. he put the cloth to his nose and inhaled. your pussy gushed even more as your eyes rolled to the back of your head. “your pussy always smells so sweet for daddy, baby. _fuck_ ,” hajime groaned as his pants grew tighter. you were a fool to expect that he would make you cum by just hearing his praise.

you breathed a sigh of relief as you entered the apartment, clearly hoping for him to finish what he started, but this time with his cock balls deep inside of you as you spilled all around him. apparently, he had other plans for the night.

“get on the bed. hands and knees. _now_.”

he said in a tone that didn’t allow for disobedience, but you were never the type to follow him right away, and he knew that. it still didn’t stop him from ordering you, instead, it only enhanced his arousal, his heavy cock straining against his pants.

he untied his red tie from tonight’s dinner, and then he threw the narrow piece of cloth behind you where the bed was. looking at you in the eye, he slowly unbuttoned his white dress shirt, muscles bulging against it. he discarded the material away, making it land on a heap on the floor.

you were rooted to your spot, your mouth instantly watering at the vision before you. the planes of his chest and abdomen, the veins protruding from his arms, the golden brown of his skin glistening in the low light of your shared room. you let your eyes devour him and _fuck_ , he looks so sexy with his face flushed red, both in anger and growing arousal. you have never seen a more beautiful being in this world than iwaizumi hajime. you were anticipating what he could do to you, what he was about to _do_ to you.

“don’t make daddy wait any longer, baby. get on the bed. hands and knees. _now_ ,”

you didn’t mean to, but iwaizumi hajime just brings out the brattiness in you—he does a damn good job of taming you too—and you opened your mouth before you even thought of the words spilling out of it.

“make me, daddy,” you told him in a faux sweet voice as you looked at him in the eye, neck straining as you maintained eye contact. he was just so _big_ , so _tall_ , so _sexy_.

he raised an eyebrow, emerald eyes flashing and jaw clenching as he heard your challenge. instead of him granting your wish of bickering back at you and throwing you on the bed, he slowly walked towards you and on instinct, you walked back until the back of your knees hit the bed and you lost your footing. hajime smirked and took it as a chance to lightly push you back on the bed. you yelped as the springs made you bounce up and down before you settled on the soft and slightly cold sheets.

you felt the bed dip as he leaned over you, thick arms on either side of your body. his warmth from his naked torso enveloping you, you took in his smell, minty with a dash of vanilla, and you internally chuckled at the thought. the only thing vanilla about _him_ is his scent.

he broke your train of thought, however, as he nuzzled into your neck, slowly placing open mouthed kisses onto it because he knows it drives you _insane_ , it’s the most sensitive part of your body after all, other than the obvious parts of course.

“you’re being very brave and naughty tonight, bunny, what’s gotten into you, huh? does daddy need to show you your place, hm?” he said in a mocking tone as he bit your neck, slowly releasing the skin as he let his hot and skilled tongue soothe the dull pain.

you whined pitifully, head melting at his ministrations and intoxicating scent, making more slick slide down from your neglected cunt as you stopped yourself from begging for more. “answer me, baby. use your big girl words. does daddy need to put his bratty bunny in her place?” he moved his head from your neck to your ear, lips whispering his promise, knowing that he’ll deliver.

“yes,” you moaned, the sensations overwhelming you, naked cunt clenching around nothing as it tries to soothe the ache that’s been building ever since he edged you twice in the car.

“yes what?” he asked as he rubbed his covered cock on your bare pussy, thin fabric separating you from what you really needed. you realised that you’re still wearing your little black number, the one that made you confident enough to tease him endlessly tonight.

you were about to fix your mistake but he hovered his mouth on your right breast and sucked on the nipple through the thin fabric, his fingers reaching up to pay attention on the left as he rubbed and rolled the nipple between his nimble fingers. you didn’t wear a bra because the dress didn’t allow you to, so that was the only barrier between your tits and hajime’s talented mouth. “i’m s-sorry, yes daddy. _f-fuck_ yes, play with my tits more, just like that,” you mewled as you arched your back on the bed, hips slightly rutting the air to relieve the pressure in your pussy.

hajime pulled away and sat on his heels. you cried out at the loss of contact and was about to reach for him but he interrupted you. “you’re in no position to tell me what to do, bunny. take what daddy gives you and don’t be greedy,” he growled as he slapped your outer thigh, dress constricting your overheated body. _fuck, can he just rip this thing off of me_ , you thought to yourself.

you were going to desperately beg him to do so but he was ahead of you, he rolled your pliant body, making you lie on your stomach. you gasped as he moved to straddle your thighs and bunched the hem of your dress all the way to your lower back, exposing your cunt and ass to the cold air of the room causing you to shiver.

“my baby’s cunt is so wet, so _needy_. and this ass— _fuck_ ,” hajime threw his head back and groaned as his large hands squeezed the globes of your ass. he was practically obsessed with it, and that was proven with your memories of him kneading and slapping it during the times when he told you to get on top of him, bouncing up and down on his cock as you gripped his thick thighs for balance, moaning like a whore because he was so fucking _big_ and you could feel every vein and pulse throbbing in your pussy every time your thighs slapped on his skin— _fuck, this is so not helping_ , you thought.

“your cunt’s clenching baby, what’s daddy’s girl thinking about, hm?” hajime taunted you in a mocking tone as he grinded his still clothed cock on your ass, hands squeezing the fat of it.

“thinking about your fat cock and how it feels _so good_ inside of me, please, i need your cock daddy,” you cried out pathetically as you tried to roll your hips on the mattress, pride flying out the window because all that matters is hajime getting a move on and burying his cock balls deep inside your needy pussy.

“is that so? you think you deserve to have daddy’s cock in your pussy? you’ve been so naughty tonight,” he taunted you as he inserted two thick fingers in your cunt, swirling around your walls. you whined and tried to fuck yourself against them. you’re _dying_ for any kind of release, mind screaming for that orgasm that hajime has been neglecting to give you.

you heard it before you felt it. his warm hand connecting with your ass as he spanked you. “did i say you can fuck yourself on my fingers, whore?” you moaned and bucked your hips even more. he spanked your ass again, he knows you love it when he does this, he could feel it in the way your cunt squeezed and gushed around his fingers.

five more spanks later and your throat was already hoarse from moaning and begging him to fuck you. you know he’s torturing himself too with the way his breathing became heavier and the tell-tale sign of his pre-cum staining the front of his pants. “what’s your colour, baby?” hajime murmured, his hands massaging the marks on your ass, ever caring despite his previous actions. “green,” you whispered. he hummed in approval and opened his mouth to say something before you cut him off, oh how you’re going to pay for this _later_.

“p-please daddy, please fuck my pussy with your big fat cock, oh my god, _please_ ,” you begged, tears rushing down your face because it hurts. the pressure in your cunt was blinding, you needed your daddy’s cock and you needed it _now_. you never hated hajime’s iron restraint and slight sadism then and there, or so you told yourself.

you were still wearing your dress all this time and you wanted to yell at hajime to rip it off of you. you were about to, until you almost screamed in delight when you heard him unbuckling his pants and pulling his zipper down. you were going to flip yourself onto your back to watch his heavy cock bounce against his defined abs until he spanked your reddened ass again. “did i say you can move, whore?”

you moaned at his choice of words, yes, you are a _whore_ for him, and you fucking _love_ it. there’s nothing in this world you love more than being at his mercy.

you felt one hand move the zipper of your dress down while the other rubbed and soothed the handprints on your battered ass. “your ass looks even better with my marks, baby. such a good fucking girl for daddy,” hajime whispered against your back, soft lips trailing the path of your zipper.

he finally pulled the dress off of you and threw it on the floor along with his shirt. he rose to his knees as he stared at your body, hands tracing every part of you, making you moan at the soothing feeling as he massaged your back. his eyes roamed until he noticed the discarded red tie on the bed beside you and eyed it with interest. _later_ , he smirked to himself.

he settled again as his sharp eyes focused on the glistening slick pouring out of your cunt from the way his hands were loving you. he tilted his head to the side as he brought his rough fingers to play with the wet strings between your legs.

“bet your pussy’s hurting so much right now baby, daddy’s been playing with it _all_ night but he never let you cum, bet if i shove my fat cock up your wet cunt, you’re going to cum before i even finish the first stroke,” you moaned long and hard at the words coming out of his dirty mouth and bucked your hips again. he’s been edging himself as long as he’s been edging you. truth be told, he’s dying to slam his cock inside your cunt ever since the car ride but not yet, he’s still trying to teach you a lesson here.

both of you moaned as he slotted his dick between your ass, pre-cum wetting the junction and his slick falling to mix with yours, wetting the sheets beneath you even further.

before you could even say something, he flipped you over to your back and straddled your thighs as he loomed over you.

“here’s what’s going to happen, baby,” hajime whispered in his smoky voice, fingertips ghosting over your inner thigh, so close yet so far to where you need him. “i’m going to eat that slutty pussy,” he paused as his teeth grazed your lobe and gently bit it. this man. such a fucking _tease_. “and when i know you’re about to cum...i’m going to pull away,” he chuckled as he lifted his head from yours and looked you straight in the eye. you couldn’t stop the pathetic whine that came out of your lips.

“b-but daddy—” you whimpered. “but nothing, you little whore,” he growled. “you like to run that pretty mouth of yours, knowing just the right buttons to push to piss off your daddy. well, i have to punish you sometimes, don’t i?” he quirked a thick eyebrow, green eyes daring you to challenge him. even if you wanted to reply, you couldn’t, because his large hand was squeezing your face firmly, making your cheeks puff out and lips unintentionally forming into a pout. he released your face and placed both of his hands by your hips, just touching, not squeezing.

“now spread those legs, baby. show daddy his pretty pussy,” he said, and this time you followed him without question, despite the impending doom of him not giving you what you wanted, _again_. you spread your legs, putting them on either side of his strong thighs. you heard more than felt the squelching of your lower lips separating as you exposed your drenched cunt to the air, moaning and shivering at the oversensitivity. your mind slowly falling and falling until you could think about is _him_.

his eyes were trained on your soaking pussy, pink tongue wetting the bottom of his lips as he readied himself to go down on you. hajime took his time lowering himself, kissing and sucking your skin as he made red marks all over them, little moans spilling from your lips as more slick came out of your pussy, wet hole clenching around nothing.

“i wish you could see how slutty and messy your pussy looks right now, baby. so fucking _wet_ , clenching around _nothing_. you really are my fucking whore, can’t wait to fucking _devour_ this cunt, _fuck_ ,” hajime groaned as he ground his hips on the bed, cock aching and leaking.

you mewled and arched your back, gripping the sheets. every hot breath he released on your needy pussy making your head even hazier than before. hajime gripped your thighs for leverage as he licked one long and slow stripe against your slit. you don’t know if you screamed or not but _finally_ , his mouth was on _you_. he chuckled at your reaction and the slight vibrations were sent to your clit, making you spasm until he took a hold of you again.

he spit on your cunt, not that he needed to, but he just wanted to watch his saliva mix with your slick before he tortures your pussy. you looked at him in wonder, a string of his spit connecting your pussy and his mouth. you couldn’t help but whine at how dirty and sexy he looks. he didn’t waste any more time so he parted your folds with two of his fingers and slowly sucked your clit into his mouth, tongue swirling and stroking around the bud. you screamed as your back bowed off the bed while his free hand pushed your stomach back down.

he moaned as he ate your pussy, the vibrations only amplifying your pleasure. the sounds coming from down there and your mouth were borderline pornographic as you pulled on his soft hair, rocking his face into your cunt as you tried to reach your sweet sweet orgasm. you moaned even louder, shame nowhere to be found as hajime inserted two thick fingers in your cunt while he licked and sucked on your puffy clit. the knot in your lower stomach threatening to burst if he continued like this any longer.

“f-fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , i’m g-gonna cum daddy! yesyesyes don’t stop, _don’t fucking stop ha-haji–_ ” you mewled loudly, choking at the end of your sentence, tears flowing down your cheeks as you were going to peak and _finally_ cum all over his skilled fingers and talented mouth. his fingers thrusting faster in and out of your pussy and lips sucking harder on your clit. you were so _close_ , just a few _more_ –

“have you forgotten what i said, baby? i said i was going to pull away before you cum,” hajime mocked you, rising from you while his mouth and chin are soaking with your essence. his green eyes glowing with mischief as he licked his swollen and drenched lips. if you could black out, you would have. you can’t believe that you forgot that this was supposed to be a _punishment_. tears were freely flowing down your cheeks now, pathetic whines and whimpers coming out of your mouth, legs shaking from the _third_ failed orgasm of the night.

“don’t worry baby, daddy _will_ make you cum tonight, so much that you’ll be begging for me stop because your little pussy can’t handle it anymore,” he ended his statement with him tracing your cheeks with his two soaking fingers, and putting them in his mouth, eyes shut as he moaned while sucking them. 

“taste so fucking divine, baby. i could fucking eat your cunt for _hours_ ,” he groaned as he rolled his neck to ease some of the tension in his body. “but that’s for another time, daddy’s got to fuck his good girl so well that she can’t walk the next day,” you shivered because hajime never ever breaks his promises. what he says will happen, will _actually_ happen.

you studied him and noticed the trails of white on his abdomen. _fuck, did he just cum? that makes one of us_ , you pouted. he noticed you looking at his cock, still so fucking hard even if he came, but you knew he’d only be satisfied once he’s inside of you, pounding your pussy until all your juices are running down his thighs.

“you want this cock, baby?” he asked as his large hand lazily stroked his cock, thumb smearing the pre-cum on his head as he taunted you with it. “i’ll give you this cock, but on one condition,” he leaned over to your ear, one arm supporting his weight. “i’m going to blindfold you,” he whispered. you felt your sweaty body stiffen, now _that_ was a _punishment_.

every time you and hajime had sex, you always had a perfect view of him fucking you. hell, you only like being fucked from behind if there’s a mirror in front of you. he was god-like every time he was balls deep inside of you, and you _absolutely_ love watching him _own_ your pussy. for him to say that? you bit your lip in apprehension.

hajime smirked, he knew damn well how much you loved watching him wreck your pussy every time, but a punishment’s a punishment, and he _never_ goes back on his word. “do we have a deal or not, bunny? you know i can leave you like this right? panting and aching from being on the edge, never allowing you to cum. but me? i can stroke my cock to this vision then blow my load on your stomach, and sleep comfortably beside you after. do you want—”

“n-no daddy! i’ll let you blindfold me, just please please put your cock inside of me. _fuck my pussy, please_!” you cried out in frustration, you’d do anything at this point just to have his fat cock inside of you.

hajime’s eyes flashed as he smiled devilishly, hand reaching for the red tie. “i want you on your hands and knees, slut,” he growled as he slapped your mound. you whimpered as you got into position, limbs shaking from all the stimulation.

he rose to his knees as he elegantly tied the blindfold around your eyes, slipping a finger in between to make sure it was firm enough to stay on but loose enough for you to feel comfortable. “that’s a good girl,” he purred as he rubbed your ass, satisfied with your prone position.

the moment he settled back on his heels was the moment you felt every sensation around you increase by tenfold, that’s what blocking a sense does to you. you inhaled deeply and took in the musky scent of you and hajime’s fluids in the air of the stuffy room.

“you’re so beautiful like this, baby,” hajime said in a whisper, hands worshipping your body as you moaned at the praise. he rested his warm hands on your hips, keeping a firm grip, preventing you from moving. you opened your mouth to beg him to put his cock in you until you felt his heavy weight and warmth hovering in front of your gaping hole.

he guided his cock to your cunt, smearing the slick of your pussy all over the tip before he slowly pushed it inside of you. you bunched the sheets in your hands as the both of you moaned from the pleasure of finally being connected. your body trembled even more as he was pushing in slowly, inch by inch.

before you even had the chance to think, he slammed his cock inside your throbbing pussy all the way to his base. “fuck, daddy!” you cried at the sudden force, your limbs and body shaking as you felt your cunt clench all around him, wetness trickling out of you as you moaned his name long and hard.

“fuck baby, you’re such a cockslut, you came before i even got to move. fuck, that’s so _hot_ ,” hajime groaned as he squeezed your hips, your pussy sucking in him even more as you tried to even your breathing from your _first_ orgasm of the night, your blindfold only serving to enhance your long awaited release.

“we’re nowhere near _done_ baby, daddy’s going to fuck this slutty pussy until dawn,” he growled as he braced himself, slipping out of your pussy until only his tip remained inside. he slammed himself inside your cunt once more, slick gushing out and forming a translucent ring around his cock.

he threw his head back and groaned as he finally fell into rhythm, hips snapping against your ass as the sounds of skin meeting skin filled the air. “yes daddy, just like _that_ , yes oh my god,” you couldn’t stop yourself from moaning, not that you even wanted to because he was filling your pussy so well.

he was setting a pace so brutal that your trembling arms gave out from under you, moaning with reckless abandon as your face was smothered by the pillow. you turned your head to the side so you could breathe and moan for him.

he took one hand from your hip, never pausing or slowing down from his thrusts as he gathered both of your wrists in one hand, large enough that his fingers enveloped both of them. it was a stretch on your shoulders, but it was worth it because the new position made you arch your back more, nipples rubbing the sheets, adding more stimulation to your body. you love this new position because his cock is reaching more spots inside of you as he thrusted in and out.

“shit, you should see yourself baby, so drunk on my cock,” he groaned loudly, relishing in the way your cunt squeezed and throbbed all around him. “so fucking _tight_ , so fucking _wet_. _fuck_ ,” both of you moaned as he hit that spot. his thrusts growing faster and harder as he was chasing his orgasm.

he let go of your wrists as he placed both of his hands on your hips, grip so tight that you’ll see bruises tomorrow morning. he was pounding your pussy now, cock hitting your cervix as you cried out for him, using your hips as leverage to fuck your shaking body back to his pulsing cock.

he choked out a groan as he reached forward and pulled your hair from the roots. he tilted your head back until you could feel the strain and leaned down to whisper in your ear, “your cunt is squeezing my cock so hard, baby. you’re such a good girl for daddy. won’t you cum for me?” he said seductively, breath panting as he thrusted faster, _harder_.

you moaned out a yes, knowing what you needed, hajime released your hair as his hand snaked around your stomach, reaching down to play with your clit as you were nearing your end.

“i’m gonna cum daddy, i’m gonna–yesyesyes right _there_ , play with my clit– _fuck_!” you screamed as he pinched your clit with two fingers. your vision under the blindfold turned white as you gushed around his cock, moaning incoherently. hajime rode out your orgasm as his thrusts became sloppy and moans became more high pitched. he loudly orgasmed with your name and curses falling from his lips as he spilled his warm cum all over your insides. you moaned at the warmth of his cum filling your battered pussy. he untied the blindfold and threw it on the floor, his fingers gently rubbing your eyes to adjust to the low light of the room after being in the dark for some time.

both of you were heavily panting from your intense fucking when he slowly pulled out of you, cum gushing from your pussy down your thighs. “that’s a good cumslut, look at all that cum spilling from that slutty pussy,” he said in wonder, finger trailing the falling cum and inserting it back to your twitching cunt. you moaned at his words and actions, pussy still so fucking sensitive from everything that happened tonight.

“colour?” he asked, finger still swirling the cum inside your pussy, “green,” you sighed, even if you felt quite exhausted. “good. now get on your back and spread those legs wide. show daddy your filthy fucking cunt,” he ordered as he moved back on the bed to give you space to flip yourself.

your eyes widened at his demand, mouth falling open in shock as you watched his cock harden again and twitch against his sweaty abdomen. _fuck this man and his endless stamina_ , you thought to yourself. he raised an eyebrow, “what? didn’t i say that i was going to fuck you until you’re begging me to stop? until your naughty and greedy cunt can’t take it anymore?” he mocked you as he grabbed your hips and easily flipped you on your back, sensing that you weren’t going to follow him immediately. you moaned at his promise, anticipating your soon-to-be third orgasm of the night. at least you get to see him in his element now with your own two eyes, the punishment is _over_.

when you were positioned right where he wanted you to be, he spread your sore legs wide and rested his wet and twitching cock between your folds. “daddy loves your pussy so much, you know? always so ready, so needy, so _good_ for his big fat cock,” he said as he rubbed his cock between your slit, groaning at the sensation. he gripped his cock and slapped your clit a few times with his cockhead before he slipped inside with ease, cum from the previous fucking overflowing from your pussy, sliding down your ass.

hajime squeezed your tender hips as he rode your pussy, thrusts increasing in speed the louder your moans got. you held his forearms, squeezing them as your tits bounced up and down on your chest. he moved his hands to your thighs, squeezing and slapping them as he moaned from the pleasure of your cunt squeezing his cock. he held both of your legs and moved them over his shoulders, cock going even deeper inside your pussy. you could hear the headboard hitting the wall and mattress squeaking as his thrusts increased in speed and strength.

“fuck daddy, you feel so fucking good! your cock’s stretching out my pussy so well, oh my god my pussy is made for you, _only for you_ ,” your voice shook as you praised hajime, nails leaving red lines down his back as he moaned from your needy words, practically folding you in half as he kissed you sloppily, tongues and teeth clashing. he pulled away from you, a string of saliva connecting the both of you, he slowly licked it off with his tongue and spit it back inside your mouth, “swallow,” he ordered, his thrusts slightly wavering as you followed with a moan of your own and extra squeeze of your slutty cunt.

his breathing became more erratic, heavier as he brings one hand from your shaking leg on his shoulders to put it around your throat as he thrusts harder and faster, cunt squeezing his cock, making him lightheaded, “you like that, baby? fuck, you really are daddy’s little slut. perfect pussy milking my cock for all its worth,” he groaned, his hand applying slight pressure at the sides of your neck.

you were nearing your orgasm, legs twitching and your moans becoming louder and higher. hajime’s groans and grunts were getting louder and louder as his eyes were trained on where the two of you were connected, his cock going in and out of your slutty pussy. he removed his hand from your throat and leg, clasping your hands, fingers intertwined with yours.

your legs fell from his shoulders and you planted your feet on the bed as you met him thrust for thrust, the sounds of your skin meeting his like a clap of thunder. your eyes were open but you couldn’t see anything, mouth open wide as your tongue lolled out, moaning unintelligible words as his cock hit your g-spot over and _over_.

hajime moved your intertwined hands between the both of you, tangled fingers playing with your clit, tears streaming down your face as your battered and overstimulated clit was about to reach yet another orgasm.

“da-daddy t-too m-much, _oh my god_ ,” you cried in both pleasure and pain. “you can do it baby, one more, give daddy one more orgasm, yes baby, _just like that, cum for me, cum for daddy–FUCK_!” hajime moaned in your ear, hips slamming into you so hard that his cock teased the entrance of your cervix.

he stiffened as he spilled all his load inside your pussy, hips slowing down as the both of you rode out your orgasms together. he swallowed your moans with his mouth, lips and tongue languidly sliding over yours as your chests rose up and down from the intense orgasm that you just experienced.

he slowly pulled out and you whined at the loss of contact, used to being so full of his cock. he stared at your gaping hole with fascination, creamy cum pouring from your pussy and falling down to the crevice of your ass. his fingers gathered the excess cum and tried his best to put it all back in your spent pussy. “can’t let it go to waste,” he said with a mischievous smile as you moaned from the stimulation.

after hajime was done “not letting it go to waste”, he stood up and you watched his muscular and sexy backside disappear to the bathroom. he came out a few moments later, warm towel in one hand as he wiped your inner thighs carefully so as to not spill the sticky mess of your cum and his between your legs. he was murmuring praises and reassurances in your ear, kissing your temple and hair.

he kissed you softly and sweetly as you laid naked in his strong arms, dirty sheets piled on the floor. “i love you baby, thank you for tonight,” he said with his eyes closed, lips stretched into that beautiful smile you loved. “i love you too hajime,” you replied, slowly drifting off to sleep with a smile on your face.

as he promised, you weren’t able to walk the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> this is also posted on tumblr under the same name! (kurosukii.tumblr.com) i always post there first so follow me there <33


End file.
